Dance
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: Second in my "Promises" trilogy. Please R&R. Amanda/David, Dylan/Jade, and all the cannon, plus Adam/Amanda-Father/Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Dance as though no one is watching you. Love as though you have never been hurt before. Sing as though no one can hear you. Live as though heaven is on earth. ~ Alfred Souza

* * *

August 19,2012

Amanda Williams reclined in one of the many lawn chairs scattered around the Mitchell's front yard. The scent of barbecue smoke still lingered in the air, and Dylan's radio played beside her, lending a festive air to the Sunday afternoon.

"Oh," Jade exclaimed, leaning over to turn up the radio. "I love this song!"

Amanda inclined her head, listening. Across the table from the two young women, Adam and David did the same thing. Tim McGraw's "My Little Girl" poured out of the radio.

Nathan ambled over to the table to listen as well, since his daughter's words had caught his attention.

"Dance with me!" Jade demanded, standing up and tugging on her father's hand.

"In the middle of everybody?" Nathan sounded incredulous.

"That's okay," Adam spoke up with a smile. "They don't mind, Daddy."

Nathan grinned and complied.

Isabel and Olivia were instantly taken by this, and in about a half a minute Isabel had Javier dancing around the yard with her. Not to be out done, Olivia ran over to the table and pled of David, eyes wide, "Please, Daddy?"

David smiled and stood, flinging his daughter into the air before settling her in his arms, and joining the other father-daughter pairs in dancing.

Amanda smiled at her daughter and fiancé. Six months ago, she never would have dared to imagine David in their daughter's life – or hers. But then, life was a funny thing sometimes. She'd learned that well enough.

"This will be a nice memory for them." Amanda remarked to Adam, the only person still sharing the table with her.

He nodded, and asked "Is that the voice of experience?"

"A lack thereof."

Adam nodded, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, and replied softly, "Yeah, I can understand that."

They watched the dancers for another minute before he snapped out of it, and turned to Amanda. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, as though the idea had just occurred to him.

Amanda started. "What?"

Adam shrugged. "Your dad isn't here, and neither is my daughter."

Amanda thought for a second, before she smiled at him. "All right."

She stood up and he took her hand, pulling her around to stand in front of the table.

"I can't dance." She confessed.

Adam chuckled. "Let's see... I put my right hand around your waist like this, and my left hand out like this, and then we sway back and forth to the music."

Amanda smiled up at him, laughing a little at their silliness, letting herself relax.

"And you can spin…"

She spun under his arm, laughing as he laughed with her. This was going to be a nice memory for her – and so much the more for him.

* * *

**This is the sequel to "Because I Care." Please review! Thanks! This should be about 4 chapters long.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan and Jade slowed down when the next song started. When Nathan realized what song was starting up, he raised his arm for Jade to spin one more time. She did, and he released her hand. She stumbled – straight into Dylan, who was standing nearby, watching. The boy who had given his daughter a claddagh ring was ready though, and he steadied her before they started dancing to John Michael Montgomery's "I Swear".

Kayla stepped up to him, and took the position that Jade had held a moment ago. "Dance with me?"

"Absolutely." He sighed, watching Dylan and Jade. "I hate that boy sometimes."

Kayla smiled indulgently. "No, you don't. You hate that you're not the only man in your daughter's life any more, that's all. You like Dylan, and you trust him, and everybody here knows it."

* * *

As Olivia dashed off to play with the other kids and a second song started, Adam walked up to David and put Amanda's hand in his. "I believe this is yours."

David smiled down at his fiancée as his hand enveloped hers, and Adam saw that it was only the two of them in their own little world. He turned, almost tripping over Victoria, who stood there looking at him expectantly. He recalled his long ago words to Shane and, as the memories of that day echoed in his mind, he put his arms around his wife and started to dance with her once again.

_Hey, I dance at home with my wife._

"What was that?" she asked softly, nodding her head towards Amanda.

Adam shrugged. "She didn't have a daddy to dance with."

Victoria nodded, smiling lovingly at him and hearing the words that he didn't say. When she looked back over at David and Amanda, she asked, "Do you remember when we were like that?"

"Like what?"

"Too lost in each other to see anyone else around us."

Adam grinned. "I'm getting a refresher course."

* * *

"He hates me." Dylan stated darkly, as soon as he and Jade were out of her parent's hearing range.

"Who? Dad?"

"Yes."

"No, he doesn't. He just doesn't like the fact that he doesn't have my heart anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Dylan Mitchell, that you do."

Dylan smiled shyly. He had absolutely no idea what to say to that. Jade's smile just widened with amusement. She knew what he was thinking – or more accurately, that he didn't know what to think.

How did she get him so tongue-tied so easily?

* * *

"So…"

Amanda watched David closely as he began to speak under the cover of "I Swear".

"I've been thinking… what if we just did it?"

"Did what?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"Got married."

Amanda wiggled the fingers of her left hand, indicating her engagement ring. "I'm pretty sure that that's in the works."

"I mean… soon. Like, by the end of the week?"

"O…kay. I like that idea."

"We can ask William Barrett to come over and we could do it right here, if you're all right with that."

"I'm okay with anything." Amanda promised him.

"How about Friday night? That way we have the whole weekend to make special."

Amanda beamed brilliantly. "It's a date."

* * *

**This is the sequel to "Because I Care." Please review! Thanks! This should be 5 chapters long.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda looked up at David when he walked into the living room later that night. He nodded at her before settling on the couch beside her.

"Pastor Barrett agreed to help us."

Amanda smiled. "Good."

"Help with what?" Nathan asked from across the room.

"Officiating a wedding."

"Oh? Have you two set a date?"

"The twenty-fourth." Amanda replied.

"Of what month?" Carmen asked.

"August." David answered.

"Do you need the backyard?" Adam asked without missing a beat.

"We we're hoping you'd offer, yeah." David replied.

Once the conversation died down, Amanda wandered into the kitchen where she caught herself sighing for the umpteenth time.

"Is something bothering you?" Adam asked from near the counter where he had been getting a cup of coffee.

"Today… it's just made me think about my dad."

Adam nodded in understanding. John Williams had died of a heart attack when Amanda was seventeen.

"I just wish… Every little girl dreams of having Daddy walk her down the aisle, you know? And now he's not here to."

Adam smiled sadly at his coffee. "Yeah. I can understand that, too."

Amanda thought of Emily, Adam's deceased daughter that she had never met. "Yeah, I guess you do." She walked over and got her own cup of coffee. "A whole aisle just seems like a long way to go by myself. And, you know, the symbolism of it is kind of lost if there's no one to give me away."

Adam nodded. "Do you have an uncle, cousin, brother, or someone who could fill in for him?"

Amanda shook her head. "My parents and I were all only children."

Adam nodded, stipping his coffee as he considered the problem.

"You know," Amanda remarked. "I never thanked you."

Adam's eyebrows knitted together. "For what?"

"For coming up with the resolution. Without it, I don't think David and I would have ever gotten back together. It changed my life. So thanks."

Adam smiled. "It was my pleasure. And thanks for the dance."

Amanda laughed. "It was fun."

"It's been nice having you guys here. I've liked having a little girl in the house again."

"She likes being here. We all do, I think. Despite the circumstances."

"You know," Adam remarked. "If Emily had died, I'd like to think that she would have grown up to be someone like you." Amanda blushed furiously as Adam continued on. "Independent and sure of herself, but still sweet. Girly and businesslike and straight-laced and silly, all in one." His tone softened as he said, "I never knew the man, but I'm pretty sure that your dad would be proud of the young lady you've become. As a father, I know I would be."

"Thank you." Amanda stirred her coffee, watching the different shades of brown swirl around as a new thought came to mind. "Adam, could… would…" She blew out her breath. "Never mind."

"Could I what?" he pressed.

She sighed. "Well, you asked if there was anyone who I felt would be right to fill in for my dad at the wedding, and there is."

"Who?" he asked curiously.

Amanda's eyes barely flickered to his before lowering to her coffee once again. "You." And then she rushed ahead, not really hearing his answer. "But you don't have to, not at all. Don't feel obligated. It was just a passing thought, really. There's no need for you to feel like y-"

"Hey!" He cut her off mid-thought with a short laugh. "Did you hear me? I said that I'd be honored to."

Amanda froze, staring at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

He laughed again and crossed the space between them to put an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, 'really'."

She gave him a one-armed hug. "Thank you so much."

"No," he squeezed her shoulders in a fatherly hug. "Thank you."

* * *

**Please review! Thanks! This should be 6 or 7 chapters long.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda was startled to feel tears prick at the back of her eyes as she made her way back into the living room behind Adam.

"What's wrong with you?" David asked his fiancée as she settled back down on the couch beside him.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"But you're crying."

"No, I'm not." But when she brushed a finger under her lower eyelid, it came away wet. She laughed softly.

"Don't worry." Adam laughed a little himself. "You're not the only one."

Bobby and Tyler, who had both eaten Sunday dinner with everyone, looked between the two of them. They shook their heads and each retrieved a box of Kleenexes. Bobby, getting his box from some other room, returned to the room and tossed his box into Adam's lap. Tyler stood behind the couch, behind Amanda, and dangled the box of Kleenexes in front of her face. She snatched it down out of the air with a wry smile.

"Man, Adam!" Nathan asked as Tyler folded himself back onto the floor. "How many kids does that make for you now?"

"Six."

Amanda froze with mild shock. "What?"

Adam smiled at her and ticked them off on his fingers. "One biological son and two biological daughters. Two adopted sons and one adopted daughter. Dylan, Emily, Bethany, Bobby, Tyler, and some crazy young lady who wants me to walk her down the aisle."

Amanda laughed lightly and yanked a Kleenex out of the box she held.

"No way!" Victoria exclaimed loudly, a smile on her face.

Adam nodded. "Like I said, she's crazy, but who am I to say no?"

David turned to look at Amanda with questioning eyes. "Seriously?"

Amanda nodded. "That's all right, isn't it?"

"Yeah, of course. I think that's great for both of you." He nodded. "It makes sense, I guess."

She smiled at him. "I thought you'd say that."

* * *

Adam looked strangely at Victoria as she queried of Amanda, "Are you still going for a degree?"

Amanda nodded. "I'm actually going to get my diploma in a few weeks."

"That's what I thought." Victoria grinned thoughtfully, looking at her husband. "You're gonna get to see her graduate. You're gonna get to walk her down the aisle. And guess what, Adam Mitchell," she leaned towards him and whispered, "You danced with her."

* * *

"It's not the same thing, you know." Adam said seemingly randomly, as he and Victoria settled in bed that night. "Amanda and Emily. Not the same at all."

"Oh, I know." Victoria answered. "But it's all for one and one for all. Usually we think of the first part, but this time I think it was one for all. Emily died, but it changed the Thomsons' life. And ours. David was saved, Olivia got her daddy, and Amanda got a husband. And you never know what's going to become of that. But we all know that David wants a second chance to be there from the get-go.

And it's partially because of the Resolution that Nathan is mentoring Derrick - that Derrick came to Christ, have you thought of that? And if you ask them, it was Emily's death that brought Dylan and Jade together to begin with. That could mean more lives in the long run."

"Victoria!"

"Well, we both know they're going to get to that point eventually."

Victoria rolled her eyes as Adam leaned over the edge of the bed to make sure that Dylan was asleep. In the darkness, he couldn't see the smile on the face of his apparently sleeping son.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks! This story should be 6 chapters long.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

William Barrett had officiated at a lot of weddings in his day, but looking around at the crowd gathered together on the twenty-fourth in the Mitchell's backyard, he saw a mixture of people unlike any he had ever seen at a wedding. Besides the people that David and Amanda were living with, the entirety of the sheriff's department had shown up, as had every one of the employees from Pearly's.

William couldn't help but smile at the parallel. Pearly's employees protected each other as much as Albany's deputies protected each other – according to David, at least.

Besides them, there were a couple of employees from the daycare that Olivia had stayed at, and David's mother.

William and David took their places. As people settled down and the music began to play, David and Amanda's only attendants, Dylan and Jade, walked down the aisle created between the two rows of chairs. William's concentration quavered when he noticed the glance that passed between Dylan and Jade as they parted ways before taking their places – a glance that only William noticed. After them came Olivia, scattering petals on the ground and grinning like someone had handed her the sun and moon, wearing a rose-colored dress, a child-like version of the one Jade was wearing.

William heard David's breath catch when Amanda and Adam came into view. William was certain it wasn't due to Adam that had caused the reaction though.

Amanda really was a vision. She was wearing a simple, white A-line sundress, and a braid of tiny wildflowers was perched on top of brown hair that brushed her shoulders.

William loved the moment that always came next. Amanda's eyes met David's and all else faded away.

When they reached David, Amanda kissed Adam on the cheek and he placed her hand in David's.

"I'm proud of you two." The stand-in father whispered.

David and Amanda nodded as his hand closed around hers. Then they turned towards William.

"You may now kiss your bride." William told David at the close of the ceremony.

"With pleasure." David murmured, giving his new wife a sweet kiss.

If Olivia smiled any wider, William figured her face was going to crack. But then, he glanced at Jade, her hand on Olivia's shoulder, and Dylan, and realized it was true for all of the people who stood nearest the wedding arch. William smiled when the bride and groom broke apart.

"It gives me great pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. David Thomson."

He laughed outright when David reached a hand out to Olivia, picking her up and holding her in one arm, his other hand still holding Amanda's. The three went back down the aisle together, while "Forever and Ever, Amen" played. At the end of the aisle, David lifted his arm and Amanda twirled underneath it, her eyes sparkling with as much happiness as Olivia's.

Due to this scene, William almost didn't catch what Dylan whispered in Jade's ear as they walked back down the aisle together, also arm in arm.

"So we'll do this again, right?"

"Of course. Bobby needs somebody in his life too."

"I'm not talking about Bobby."

"Oh, I know. But if we do it my way, third time will be the charm, right?"

"Right. All right, we'll do it your way."

"Let's go get Tyler, he knows Bobby better than the two of us put together."

William shook his head as they melted into the crowd, scanning the waitresses for possibilities. Those three kids were definitely worth keeping an eye on.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks! I'm curious as to what people think of this chapter in particular because, in case you haven't noticed, nobody ever writes a wedding from the preacher's point of view. This story ****is over, I decided not to do the final scene, too cheesy. I think the next story in this series is going to be centered on Bobby and an OC. Probably. Thanks for reading!:)**


End file.
